


lapse

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [23]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: lapse
(n.) 1. slip, error, mistake, fault, failing, oversight, blunder, shortcoming, omission ;  2. gap, break, interval, intermission, interruption, pause, lacuna, hiatus 3. decline, lowering, fall, deterioration, drop, diminution, descent(v.) 4. decline, lower, fall, drop, diminish, sink, slip, slump, subside, deteriorate ; 5. run out, expire, be discontinued, become void, terminate, end, cease, stop ; 6. pass, elapse, go by, slip away





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

**lapse**

(n.) 1. _slip, error, mistake, fault, failing, oversight, blunder, shortcoming, omission_ ;  2. _gap, break, interval, intermission, interruption, pause, lacuna, hiatus_ 3\. _decline, lowering, fall, deterioration, drop, diminution, descent_

(v.) 4. _decline, lower, fall, drop, diminish, sink, slip, slump, subside, deteriorate_ ; 5. _run out, expire, be discontinued, become void, terminate, end, cease, stop_ ; 6. _pass, elapse, go by, slip away_

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sungguh. Aku serius. Samasekali tidak mengada-ada. Untuk sedetik, rasanya aku kembali menjadi balita yang tidak punya amunisi kosakata dan belum pernah belajar apapun soal bicara ataupun berekspresi.

Jika aku tidak ke rumah Tyler sore ini, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi saksi fenomena sekali seumur hidup itu.

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kumengerti, orangtua Tyler tidak suka aku sering nongkrong dengan anak mereka. Mungkin aku dianggap membawa pengaruh buruk atau bagaimana. Bicara soal pengaruh buruk, harusnya mereka berkaca sebelum melarang-larangku. Ini bakal terdengar seperti menyombong—tapi maaf saja, aku tidak bisa menghindari untuk tidak terdengar seperti puas diri. Kuberitahu, aku mungkin salah satu dari hal terbaik yang bisa Tyler dapatkan.

Tidak ada yang mengerti persahabatan kami karena kami yang menjalaninya; jadi, diamlah.

Tahap pengertian di antara kami sudah sampai pada level “jangan-katakan-apapun-biarkan-aku-menebak-nah-benar-kan-aku-ternyata-sudah-tahu-dan-akan-selalu-tahu”.

Itulah kenapa aku mendadak punya dorongan untuk menyelinap ke halaman belakang rumah Tyler dan prediksiku benar! Tyler sedang memandang kosong pada rerumputan hijau dan memetik pelan ukulelenya.

Tyler dan ukulele = anugerah duniawi.

Aku menganggap ukulele sinonim dengan alat musik kaum hippie dan samasekali tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mempelajarinya. Gitar? Oke. Bass? Sip. Piano? Boleh. Biola? Mungkin. Drum? TENTU! Tapi—ukulele? Ew.

Dan aku menyesal.

Sore itu, Tyler tidak sedang melamun seperti biasa. Pandangannya memang sedikit hampa, tapi tangan dan jemari sepenuhnya sadar, karena kemudian memetik senar-senar ukulele dalam dekapannya.

Suara Tyler yang jernih menggema. Aku terpaku di balik semak, belum mendapatkan kesempatan memunculkan diri.

 

Dan kuulangi.

 

_Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sungguh. Aku serius. Samasekali tidak mengada-ada. Untuk sedetik, rasanya aku kembali menjadi balita yang tidak punya amunisi kosakata dan belum pernah belajar apapun soal bicara ataupun berekspresi._

_Jika aku tidak ke rumah Tyler sore ini, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi saksi fenomena sekali seumur hidup itu._

 

Tyler dengan ukulelenya. Tyler yang kemarin ditertawakan karena tampak konyol dan aneh.  Tyler yang _selalu_ direndahkan karena tampak berbeda. Tyler yang kemarin kukhawatirkan. Tyler yang _selalu_ kucemaskan. Tyler yang sama. Orang yang benar-benar sama.

 

Alunan lagu Elvis Presley memenuhi udara. Dan sekali lagi, aku merinding, memikirkan monster bakat apa yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh rapuhnya.

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm deeply in love with tyler throu' Can't Help Fallin' In Love.


End file.
